


Wait A Minute

by bespokenboy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespokenboy/pseuds/bespokenboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by xiuhanempire: “Write a one shot for Luhan and Traffic Light Xiumin.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait A Minute

  
The faintest chill has begun to permeate the late summer evenings, crisping the air with the promise of sweater weather. Instead of mellow green teas and iced coffees, Minseok's Starbucks order shifts to vanilla chai and pumpkin spice lattes, and that's when he really knows that it's fall.   
  
The change in season is also signaled by the sudden appearance of some spookier sightings: a cackle carved into a pumpkin on someone's front porch, garlands of paper ghosts haunting the candy aisle of the grocery store, the emergence of the Naruto costume from the closet Joonmyun has never ever bothered to reorganize.   
  
"Eh? What do you guys think?" Joonmyun grins, modeling the orange and black jumpsuit. He had even borrowed a stick of eyeliner from a coordi noona to pencil the whiskers across his cheeks.   
  
"That's what you called a group meeting for?" Luhan asks, rolling his eyes.   
  
"I wanted to see if this would be okay for the costume party," Joonmyun pouts.   
  
"Number one, I can't believe you're such a nerd, and number two, I don't know you," Luhan tells the crestfallen leader.   
  
"Hyung, I think Jonghyun sunbaenim dressed up as Naruto last Halloween," Yixing reminds him gently. The other members murmur and nod in agreement. It's a far kinder way of letting him down.   
  
"You're right," Joonmyun sighs in resignment. Before he slips away to change, he leans in close to Luhan's ear and whispers, "I know I'm younger, but I'm the leader. If you don't show me a little more respect, I'm going to tell Minseok hyung about that 'online book' I caught you reading last night."  
  
Luhan stares at him in horror, but there's not a hint of malice in Joonmyun’s deceivingly angelic grin. His gaze flicks over to Minseok, whose brow is furrowed in concern at the distraught look on Luhan's face.   
  
Minseok winces a few moments later when he hears Joonmyun's closet door slide shut. Every time another article of clothing is shoved inside that portal of name-brand chaos, he swears he dies a little bit more on the inside.   
  
"Is everything okay between you and Joonmyun?" Minseok asks as Luhan drags him into his dorm room, slamming the door behind them. He follows him, but hovers by the edge of Luhan's mattress. Even though he doesn't need to at this point, he still waits for permission before sitting on Luhan's bed.   
  
"Yeah, perfect, peachy, a-okay," Luhan assures him. Minseok still doesn't look convinced, so Luhan tries to segue into a safer topic, pulling him down onto the bed so they're facing each other. "Speaking of Halloween, we should coordinate something!" he suggests brightly.   
  
Minseok's eyebrows quirk up in interest. "Oh? What were you thinking of?"  
  
"Maybe not couple's outfits exactly... We don't want to be TOO obvious," he giggles. "We could both pick outfits based on a concept or something."  
  
"Sounds like a great idea, what kind of concept do you suggest?"  
  
Luhan beams at Minseok's approval. He purses his lips in thought, mulling over the possibilities. "How about...red light! You know, like...red...light..." he says, waggling his eyebrows.   
  
"Red...light? Like....f(x) 'Red Light'?" Minseok asks, a little confused. It's the only association he can think of.   
  
After a moment of consideration, Luhan says, "You're on the right track."  
  
Minseok sighs in relief, and Luhan reaches over to pinch his cheek.   
  
There's still a few weeks before the costume party, but with their action packed schedule, each day slips away like a second hand ticking around the face of a clock. Every few days, Luhan updates Minseok on the status of his costume. When he asks about Minseok's costume, the older always equivocates a flimsy non-answer.   
  
The truth is, he has no idea where to even start. With one concert after another and various other appearances on top of that, it's all too easy for Minseok to put the project off and forget about it. Until it's the night before the party, and he realizes that he has less than twenty four hours to slap something together in the hopes of avoiding Luhan's disappointment.  
  
The only way Minseok can figure this out, he decides, is by blasting f(x)'s "Red Light" on repeat for inspiration until he comes up with something.   
  
"Hey, can you turn that- wait, is that 'Red Light'?" Joonmyun peeks through the door and jumps into the room when he recognizes the infectious beat.   
  
Minseok laughs and claps his hands when Joonmyun starts swiveling and swinging his arms with less than the vaguest resemblance to the actual choreography. Jongdae is passing by Minseok's room on his way to his own dorm, when he stops by the open door at the sight of Joonmyun's "dancing".   
  
"H-hyung!" he gasps between peals of laughter, clutching onto the doorframe. "What are you doing? Are you signaling traffic?"  
  
With the way the leader is scissoring his arms in an unfathomable attempt to do the robot, he might as well be conducting traffic.   
  
"Traffic… Red light…" Minseok whispers to himself, suddenly struck by the notion. "That's it!"  
  
It took awhile for him to make the extra stop to the costume department, but the coordi noona in charge was more than happy to help Minseok find exactly what he needed. The party had started about twenty minutes before Minseok arrives, but it's still within the realm of fashionably late. At least, that's what Minseok tells himself.   
  
He gets several cheers and claps on the back as he weaves through the crowd, trying to find his other half. When he finally sees Luhan leaning against a wall, checking his phone, Minseok's heart sinks. Maybe he didn't quite get Luhan's concept after all.   
  
The Chinese male is wearing smoky black eyeliner that adds a dangerous edge to his soft brown eyes. His thin black tank top clings to the contours of his chest and abs, but what really catches Minseok's eye is the scandalous pair of black leather booty shorts Luhan is wearing over fishnet stockings. It's then that he realizes what Luhan had meant by "red light", and it has got nothing to do with traffic.   
  
When Luhan looks up, Minseok almost flees on the spot in embarrassment. Except his costume is difficult to move around in, and Minseok doesn't want to suffer the added indignity of face planting while dressed up as a traffic light.   
  
To his surprise, Luhan doesn't stare at him with shock or disappointment. Instead, his eyes twinkle and his top lip stretches across his teeth as he giggles and coos, "You're so cute. So, so cute."  
  
"S-sorry," Minseok stutters in apology. "I wasn't sure what you meant by red light."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You're perfect."  
  
He carefully positions his face in front of Minseok's face hole to pepper him with kisses.   
  



End file.
